Song Fictions
by applechan53
Summary: A bunch of random fics based off this song game I played... read the author's note to figure out what the game is. :)


**Hey! It's applechan53~! Before you read these, I should probably explain what they are. I found this thing on iFunny when I looke up Hetalia that challenged people to put their iPods on shuffle, then write a fanfiction based off of the first ten songs that came up before each song was over.**

**Honestly, I had to make a playlist of all my English songs to do this, since I can't exactly do this with foreign music very easily... but it was really fun! If any of you want to have some kind of challenge, try this! The hardest part is writing it before the song ends.**

**All these stories are completely un-edited, so this was literally where my thought were going when I wrote them... that's also why they may be weird or hard to understand. So no critique, please, if I wanted that I would put more effort into it, but as it is this gives the whole thing a more... I don't know, realistic effect.**

**Also, I know the songs are weird, but I put all my music on there from all my different stages, so there's a lot of pop... *sob* At least I've always hated Justin Beiber...**

**Anywho, I hope this at least sort of makes up for my not writing much, but I'm just so busy with school... Color Guard is WAAAY too time-consuming sometimes!**

**If you read all of these... thanks... I know they suck... and there's a mix of reader inserts, brotherly fanfics, and one romance, I think... like I said, whatever the song brought to mind. And there may be some romance songs where the fics have NO romance whatsoever, but again, thought process... I'm just trying to relieve some confusion by telling you...**

Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol):

Canada sighed quietly as he pulled the front door to his house open. Yet another day of nobody noticing a single thing he did. It's not like he wasn't used to it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. It seemed that nobody cared about a single thing he did.

He was there on D-Day! Heck, in WWII he lost more people percentage-wise than America! But who got all the credit? America!

A tear slipped down his cheek. What did all those people die for? Well it didn't matter! He wasn't ever going back to another one of those horrible meetings! No one would notice or even care!

He lied down on his bed. "I wonder if I just laid here my whole life… if I would forget the world…"

Catching My Breath (Kelly Clarkson):

You were so sick of it all! You never asked to be popular; all you ever wanted was to be a cheerleader! But apparently everyone thought you were really nice, even though you never tried to be, and they all wanted you to be something you just… weren't!

You saw your friend Arthur across the crowded school hallway. Somehow you could tell instinctively that he would listen to you; you and he went way back. "Hey Arthur," you said, "can we talk?"

"Sure, (f/n)," he replied, "Over lunch?"

"Yeah," you nodded. Next period, then.

~Timeskip~

At lunch, you met Arthur where you always sat; in the library. "Are you okay, (f/n), you seem stressed."

"I-I just… I just need to catch my breath. My life isn't like this! I need to be the person I want to be, but no one wants to see it!" you cried.

He sighed. "You can always be yourself around me, you know…" You smiled…

Mean (Taylor Swift):

"HEY GUYS, COME LOOK AT (F/N)!" a mocking voice called. It was Matthias, one of the school's worst bullies. "She totally just dropped all her books!"  
_More like you shoved them out of my hands, _you thought angrily as you picked your books up off the ground. Normally, you would start screaming back at them, but you'd just decided that you were never going to let him lead you down that road. Ever.

"H-hey…" he mumbled, poking your shoulder, "Aren't you gonna say anything about it?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"No. All you are is mean, and someday people will realize that. My yelling at you won't do anything to help them," you said calmly.

"Hahaha…"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" you asked, looking him straight in the face.

"I don't know how else to…" he mumbled, but then ran off…

Drive By (Train):

Prussia was leaving the pet store with more of Gilbird's awesome food, when he saw a familiar face across the street. His already-pale skin lost any faint trace of color it might have had. Hungary.

"H-Hey Hungary…" he mumbled once he'd successfully crossed the street without getting too distracted by her, "H-H-How have you been?"

She sighed. "None of your business." Her voice was snappy.

"How's the snob?" he asked, talking about Austria.

"I don't know, ask him yourself," she muttered, "We broke up…"

"What? Oh… well, if you want, I could…" Her head snapped up…

Stuck Like Glue (Sugarland):

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" England screamed, dragging France through the house, their hands attached by glue.

America snickered. "You two hate each other so much, Mattie and I decided to try this! We'll get the glue off when you two learn to get along better!"

"YOU GIT! DETACH ME RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE ATTACHED TO THIS BLOODY FROG!" England screamed.

"Ohonhon… Come on, Angleterre, is it so bad? We can be friends!" France laughed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ENJOYING THIS?!" England screamed.

"Non. But as we have no other choice, the best thing to do would be to fake it…" he whispered. England considered this, then nodded.

"Fine," he whispered.

"So, France, as long as we're stuck like this…" He wracked his brains, and facepalmed mentally as he came up with the perfect idea. "… maybe you could teach me how to cook…?"

Can't Hold Us (Macklemore (I hope I spelled that right...)):

"DUDES! This song is so awesome come on we have to go dance!" your obnoxious friend America screamed. You were sitting at a nightclub with him and his three brothers, and were already pretty tired, since you didn't drink. The other three were passed-out drunk.

"(F/N)! COME ON!" he dragged you onto the floor.

"B-but… I don't know how to dance like these people…" you muttered.

He laughed. "All you gotta do is throw your hands up and dance!"

You complied, but it took a while for you to really get into it. Eventually, though, you two ended up having a ton of fun.

~Timeskip~

"Thanks, Alfie," you smiled softly, sitting in the car on the way home. America was driving since you were too exhausted to…

He kissed your forehead. "Anytime…"

I Will Wait (Mumford & Sons):

You sat down on the bench in the airplane terminal, jumping up and down with excitement. Your boyfriend, Ludwig, had been deployed for two years, and today he was finally coming home.

"Flight 235," they called. You checked Ludwig's flight number. This was it!" you sprinted toward the terminal and waited in breathless anticipation as the people started filing in and finding their luggage/loved ones. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, you saw a flash of his familiar blonde hair, and ran to it.

"LUDWIG!" you cried, latching onto him. He stiffened, but quickly returned your embrace. "You came back! I was so worried!" You couldn't hold in your tears anymore; you let them all out.

He chuckled, and you looked up to see a rare smile on his face. "Silly (f/n)… I told you I'd be back…" He kissed you softly, then spun you around slightly, making you laugh a little.

"I'll always wait for you..."

Tailor Made (Colbie Callait (hope I spelled that one right, too...)):

People were always saying you were tailor-made for your boyfriend Feliciano. You enjoyed pasta almost as much as he did, but when it came to fighting, you were much better. You didn't mind protecting him, since you knew that if you were ever in danger yourself Feli would do everything he could to save you.

Before meeting him, you'd never felt so strongly about anyone. But from the second you laid eyes on him, cowering behind Germany while Russia "Kol'd" about some random thing someone'd done to upset him, your heart was beating so fast that it didn't slow down until that night, long after you were supposed to be asleep in order to wake up for tomorrow.

He confessed to you, though. Apparently you two were the same about your feelings for each other, too. You were never happier than you were when he told you he loved you.

Tonight though, you could sense he had something special planned. He'd been acting weird, but you never expected him to get down on one knee…

Wings (Little Mix):

Sealand huffed and shuffled out of the meeting room, Jerk-England's scolding following him out the door. How was he ever supposed to be recognized if he wasn't even allowed in the meetings?! Even Wy and Seborga were allowed, just because they had land! It just wasn't fair!

He sighed and plugged in his iPod, flipping it to a random radio station somewhere in America, courtesy of some fancy app work… and the fact that he was in America right now. There was a song called "Wings" on.

"Hey!" he cried, "I want to have wings, too!" He thought about it. "Oh… right… well… someday I'll become the strongest country ever, and then I can pay someone to make me wings! Yeah! Someday I'll rule everything!"

Bruises (Train):

"Hello, (f/n), do you remember me from high school? I'm Arthur Kirkland?" a British voice called out of nowhere.

"Huh?" you asked. You were out shopping for your two little ones, 5 and 3. They were with a babysitter, since your husband had left you two years ago. "Oh, yes, I do," you recalled, "um… do you want to go get coffee?" You needed a friend right now, or at least someone to talk to. Life wasn't t he easiest for you.

He agreed, although he grimaced at the thought of coffee, and you took him to a nearby café. He got tea. You spent the whole afternoon catching up on life, and it was a ton of fun. You were happy he got out of town, you always knew he hated it here. Most people did. Heck, you would leave if you had the money to!

Just before you had to leave, he blushed and handed you a slip of paper with a number on it. "Again sometime?" he asked...


End file.
